Earth Recruits
by legomariostarwars123
Summary: Ezra and Sabine are sent to Earth to recruit new allies for the Rebellion. However, a certain Nightbrother and former Sith is not far behind... (EzraXSabine)
1. Chapter 1

**Set around 2 months after Season 2.**

Ezra Meditated, the Sith holocron in his hand. _I will make Maul pay. I will make the empire pay,_ Ezra thought. After about fifteen minutes of this, Ezra got up, and left his cabin to go to a briefing.

Commander Sato was explaining a plan when Ezra ran in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy," he said.

"Ok so, to repeat myself, we have received intel from an unknown source that indicates a Planet in the unknown regions that has zero Imperial presence and has a population of seven billion," said Sato.

"Hmmm, we could use this planet as a way to recruit more allies," Hera said, seemingly eager to know more.

"My thoughts exactly. Anyways, the planet is known as Earth, and we know some basic facts about them. One, sentients are 100 percent human, and many are very xenophobic. Two, they are very primitive in technology compared to us; the farthest they've traveled in space is their own moon," continued Sato.

"So, how do you propose we recruit?" wondered Hera.

"I suggest we send Ezra and Sabine to find out more," said Kanan.

"Good Idea. It is settled then. Ezra and Sabine will travel to Earth to recruit allies. However, it will be a long term trip, as they will need to gain the trust of the natives."

Later, Ezra and Sabine, all packed for their long-term trip, prepared to leave.

"Ezra, stay safe," said Kanan.

"We will, besides, I've been on my own before," replied Ezra.

They entered the _Phantom_ , ejected it, and took off.

"Setting coordinates for Earth," said Sabine, and a few seconds later the _Phantom_ jumped into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth Date: August 27, 2016**

The _Phantom_ jumped out of hyperspace.

"We're here," said Sabine. Ezra looked out the cockpit to see a beautiful planet with a variety of blues, greens, and browns.

"I've never seen anything like this, there's just so much variety," said Ezra.

"So, based off what I can gather from one of their informational databases, called 'Wikipedia', the best place to land would probably be the United States, as it has a government similar to that of the Old Republic. Also, we should probably land near their capital, so we can communicate with the government leaders as needed," said Sabine.

"Good idea," replied Ezra. "We also want an area that is easily navigable and not too populous."

"Here," said Sabine, "Warrenton. It is located in the state of Virginia, fairly close to the capital, and not too populated."

The _Phantom_ swooped down towards the ocean and began to prepare for landing.

Meanwhile, at his asteroid base, Maul meditated, attempting to locate Ezra's force signature. After several minutes, Maul stood up. "So, my apprentice is headed to a planet called Earth, without his Jedi master," he said, "Maybe I should go there while I have this opportunity." Maul, given a boost of strength, got into his Gauntlet Starfighter and took off.

Back on Earth, Sabine and Ezra landed in a field. "It's night, thankfully," said Ezra, looking at the sky.

"Thanks, captain obvious," replied Sabine jokingly. "We should change into casual Earth-like clothes."

After they had changed, Ezra and Sabine walked out of the _Phantom_ , and ran behind some bushes.

Suddenly, Ezra heard a voice. "Who's trespassing on my property? Show yourself or I'll call the police!" Ezra froze. They had been found sooner than they hoped they would.

Maul came out of Hyperspace at Earth. "Well, my young apprentice, I'm here," he said, laughing with evil joy and flying towards the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra and Sabine stayed frozen behind the bushes for several minutes. Then, nervously, they decided to show themselves.

Ezra looked up to see an old man, around 65 years old, holding a pistol. His hair was gray, and judging by his outfit, he looked to be a farmer.

"Please sir, we are unarmed teenagers, we didn't mean to trespass on your property, we just are lost, that's all…" said Ezra, nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry," said the old farmer, and he lowered his weapon. "Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chuck Smith. And your name is?"

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger, and this is my friend, Sabine Wren," replied Ezra.

"Nice to meet you, Ezra Bridger," said Chuck.

"We need a place to stay, could you offer us some lodging for a night?" asked Ezra.

"Wish I could, but I have my wife, and my Kids and grandkids are staying this weekend," said Chuck. "But I know a family a mile to the south of here that is very welcoming."

"Where specifically are they?" wondered Ezra.

"On Meadow Street. It's a dead-end street, so going towards the end it's on your right," said Chuck.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Smith," said Ezra, motioning to Sabine to start Walking.

Later, as Ezra and Sabine ran through the woods, Ezra stopped. "I sense something… familiar," he said.

"What is it?" asked Sabine worryingly.

"It's…" Ezra said, then began to have a sequence of flashbacks. First, he saw Maul battling the inquisitors. Then, he saw Maul brutally striking down the seventh sister. _The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life._ Last, he saw the lightsaber strike that had rendered Kanan blind. _My apprentice is activating the temple, or more precisely, this battle station, which I shall use to exact my revenge on all my enemies!_ Then, suddenly, the flashbacks stopped.

"Sabine, we need to go, NOW," said Ezra.

"What?" said Sabine, barely keeping up with Ezra. They ran into a clearing in the woods, where _he_ was waiting.

"Welcome, my young apprentice."

"Maul…"

 **Author's Note: Pretty exciting chapter, huh? Well, more is coming soon. Also, I am using some real life locations in this fanfic, but the Earth Characters are 99% fictional.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Maul, you're going to pay for what you did to Kanan!" yelled Ezra!

"No, my apprentice, you will join me, or else, I will do worse things than what I did to your Jedi master," replied Maul, calmly.

"Sabine, run!" said Ezra.

Sabine and Ezra took off running. After several minutes of looping through the woods, attempting to lose Maul, they gave up. Then, they realized they could no longer hear the hum of Maul's crimson lightsaber. As it turned out, Maul had given up as well.

"Who… was that…" said Sabine, out of breath.

"Maul, the former Sith who blinded Kanan. I did some research on him, and it also appears he ruled over your home, Mandalore, for a short period."

"Wow, he seems pretty dangerous," replied Sabine.

"Anyways, let's continue our goal of heading to this family's home," said Ezra, eager to move on.

By 6:00 am, Ezra and Sabine had reached their destination. They walked up to the house, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a teenage male, probably fifteen or sixteen, and was six feet three inches tall.

"Hello, we are here seeking lodging for a few days," said Sabine.

"What are your names?" said the teenager.

"I'm Ezra Bridger, and this is my friend, Sabine Wren. We're not actually from around here, and we're lost, and we need a place to stay," said Ezra, nervously.

"Well, Ezra, I know more about you and your friend than you think," said the teenager. "My name is Jarod Jones; I'm the eldest child of this family. Please, come in."

Jarod led Ezra and Sabine inside and sat down at a dining room table. He pulled out a picture of a man wearing a hat. "Do you recognize this man?" he said.

"Oh! That's Dave Filoni! He was one of the leading news reporters during the clone war," said Sabine.

"Yes, and he is also documenting your adventures with Phoenix Squadron. That's how I know all about you and the empire. He releases these documented stories as a television program called _Rebels._ "

"But how does he know everything?" wondered Ezra, thinking back to that dreadful day at Malachor.

"I'm not sure," said Jarod. "Possibly he's an omniscient force wielder, that's the most likely theory."

"We are here for one simple reason," said Sabine, "to recruit allies for the Rebellion, to defeat the Empire."

"I personally will have to think about it," said Jarod, "But I'm sure there are people somewhere who are sympathetic to your cause. But first, we need to fit you into typical life here."

Meanwhile, Maul, frustrated, thought. _Well, my apprentice, I'm sure you'll contact your Jedi Master for backup, and when you do, I'll be waiting._ He got up, and went back to his ship.


End file.
